Arithmacy Notes
by the1lessvoted4
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in need of Hermione's Arithmacy notes...But what does he find instead?


I smirked as I stared down at the brown satchel sitting on the desk in my room. Being Head boy, I had moved into another part of the castle. I got my own room, my own bathroom, and my own common room….But I have to share that with the Head girl. Who was, in fact, the owner of this bag.

'Alright…let's do this.' I muttered to myself and started looking at the badges that covered the front of the bag.

'What the fuck?' the letters S.P.E.W flashed across a yellow colored background on the only moving badge. The others were still. How is that even possible? And what the hell is a Paramore, or a FOB? I shook my head in confusion, and decided not to even bother looking at the other stickers and badges. Instead, I started searching the girls' bag. I knew straight away that if the pretty mudblood found out that I stole her bag, my ass would be blasted off in two seconds. But I desperately needed her Arithmacy notes…And finding them now looked harder than I thought it would be. She obviously carried everything known to man in that thing! I tried to use the summoning spell, and cursed under my breath when nothing happened. Of course the noble Gryffindor would have spell-proofed her bag. Looks like I'll have to go through everything by hand. First I found two books, covered with photographs, both moving and unmoving. Nothing but doodles filled their pages. And then more books; Hogwarts: A History, Tales of Beedle the Bard, and then some random novels. Most of them vampire related. I flicked to the middle of one of the black covered books and read one of the pages. I laughed. Vampires? Sparkling? That just sounds a tad bit gay….

I shoved them aside and kept searching until something caught my eye. A stray bit of parchment. I quickly pulled it out and examined it. Yes! This had to be her notes! It has the same little sketch of an angel on the top corner that she drew in Arithmacy! My smile was quickly replaced with a look of shock when I actually read what she was writing during the lesson. The Pros and Cons of dating Draco Malfoy? This was good. I read them aloud.

"**Pro:** He was extremely hot." I smirked. Living proof that Granger was a girl.

"**Con: **He's a Slytherin.

**Pro:** He's nice…when he wants to be.

**Con:** He's a lying, thieving, slimy, bastard." Since when? I don't think I've stolen anything. Oh wait…First year. I smiled at the memory. Granger was so cute back then…even with her buck teeth.

"**Pro: **He's smart.

**Con:** He's the son of a Death Eater….which sorta makes him one too." That does not make me a Death Eater!

"**Pro:" **She didn't finish it. It was just a huge dark line running down the page. I smirked again. This was when Pansy thought it would be funny to bump Granger while she was writing. That wasn't the funny part though…the funny part was when Granger turned around, and tipped her Ink over Pansy's light brown hair. Granger would have made a great Slytherin. I stood there for a while, just thinking of all the possibilities if Miss Granger joined the green team. Then I had an idea. I grinned as I grabbed a clean piece of Parchment and started writing furiously.

**Later That Da- I MEAN The Next Day:**

"So….You is saying that a Paramore is some sort of muggle band?" Goyle asked Pansy again. I rolled my eyes at his bad grammar and tried to ignore them. I was more focused on the bushy haired girl going through her satchel.

'Yes, Goyle. Ok? Got it now? I saw them on a muggle girl's shirt when I was in America. I'm not sure if they're all muggles though. I mean, the chicks hair is bright red. You could only charm your hair to do that."

"Yes!" I half whispered when I saw Hermione take out my parchment. Pansy turned to face me.

"You've seen them too?"

"Hell no. I'm a wizard, you dip." I muttered, still watching Granger as a look of pure shock came across her face. She whipped around to face me from the Gryffindor table. I smirked and waved at her. She stormed over to us.

"Malfoy, why the hell were you going through my bag?"

"I needed Arithmacy notes…" I shrugged as if it was nothing big. "…But I found something way better." I smirked again and stared into her eyes. She blushed but glared right back at me. She showed me the parchment in her hands, shoving it right in my face.

"What is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Pansy and Goyle saw the title, and walked away in disgust. I inwardly sighed. This was gonna be a whole lot easier without them watching. I stood up, taking the parchment in my hands. We were standing so close I could feel her breath on my face.

"The Pros and Cons of Dating Hermione Granger…" I mumbled, not even looking at the parchment. I'd gone over it over and over in my head throughout the last couple of years that I knew it off by heart anyway.

"Pro…She's incredibly cute…

Con…She's Gryffindor…

Pro…She's extremely smart…

Con…She sort of hates me…

Pro…" I stopped then, leaned forward and kissed her. I closed my eyes, not really wanting to see her response. She didn't move so I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Then she relaxed and kissed me back. I smiled. This was awesome. Awesome-er then I thought it would be. I pulled back a fraction and leaned my forehead on hers. "…She kissed me…And it was the best thing ever." I finished my pro and smiled, eyes still closed. I heard her laugh a little. We stayed there for a while, not even bothering to worry about the whole of Hogwarts were staring at us like we were insane….Which I probably was. I finally opened my eyes and pulled back when I heard someone stand up loudly.

"Hey, Ferret! Get your filthy hands off her!" Weasley shouted from his spot at Gryffindor Table. Hermione just rolled her eyes and sat down at the Slytherin table. I smirked. Best day ever.

"No way, Weasel! She's mine!" He slowly sat back down with Potter with a glare on his face. I laughed out loud and sat down with Hermione.

"So," She started. "Can I have my own noted back?" I smirked and my hand flinched to my back pocket where the note was.

"You want it, you get it yourself."


End file.
